Legendary Bladers
by MewBlack3
Summary: Can't think of a good summary. You'll have to read it to find out. I do not own Digimon or Metal Fight Beyblade.
1. Chapter 1

Its been a year since Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, and I defected Lucemon. I'm now living with Gingka in Metal City but went back to the Sweeper life. I still go to school and hang out with the others still. But still have a bad feeling that something's going to happen. While Madoka was showing me how to clean and fix a beyblade a bright light comes out of nowhere.

"What the bloody hell." I said softy but still shaken and shock.

But Madoka and I didn't think about once we were done we went to bed.

**The Next Day**

I was cheering Kenta; one of Big Brother's friends whose continuously defeating his opponents, Gingka bursts out cheering Kenta despite even though its against the rules as he's commentating on the matches. But they don't know that I'm Gingka's sister (even though I'm adopted) expect Gingka's friends know about me.

"Come on Kenta-san you can do it!" I cheer for Kenta as he wins each match.

**Several rule violations later **

Kenta is announced the winner of the tournament and is given a trophy.

**At the B-Pit **

Gingka lets loose the excitement when he sees his newly fixed Bey and thanks Madoka, who was sleeping.

"Yes thanks Madoka!" Gingka said grabbing his Pegasus.

"Hey Gingka let's bey battle!" Kenta suggest with excitement.

Gingka and Kenta runs out, already deciding to have a battle. While outside, Gingka notices an arrow flying at Kenta and pushed him out of the way, but Madoka comes out and it almost hits her. The arrow contains a challenge note from an anonymous person. Gingka quickly accepts despite not knowing who the challenger is. So Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, and I arrive at a beach only to be greeted by two people who are on a boat in the beach's ocean.

"Kyoya…Benkei!?" I shout out surprise seeing them here.

"That's right I also challenge you too Data Hagane!" Kyoya shouts pointing to me challenging me also.

"Alright you can battle me after you battle Big Brother." I suggest since he challenge Big Brother first.

"I'll take both of you on!" Kyoya shout taking both of us on at the same time.

Before long, a battle breaks out between Gingka and Kyoya who wishes to settle the score once and for all. Plus battle with me to see how strong I am. Rock Leone appears to be stronger than ever and ends up throwing boulders at Galaxy Pegasus and Foxfire .

"Come on Foxfire you can do it!" I shout out trying not to have a sleep out.

Gingka and Kyoya are at a mud hole in which Leone has gotten stuck in.

_**Special Move…Star Booster Attack! **_

It was stopped by Leone's new Sand Storm Lion Gale Force Wall. In a huge explosion, Pegasus, Leone, and Foxfire evolve into Cosmic Pegasus F:D, Fang Leone 130W2D, and Foxfire 134F5 respectively. I felt a familiar power it like the time when I was in the DigiWorld with Takuya and the others. My pocket starts to glow seeing my D-Tector comes back with my spirits. The Beys also seem to have hidden potential and Madoka cannot find any data on either Beyblade.

"Come on Pegasus!" Gingka shouts out cheering his bey on.

Pegasus and Midnight is soon pushed into a corner by Leone and is about to lose all its remaining stamina, however, Pegasus's performance tip changes and both Beys soon begin their full power attack spree again. My Bey's performance tip changes but it got more defense power. Gingka, Kyoya, and I were both shocked as the our Beys cause another massive explosion. Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei cover their eyes and when they open them they are shocked to see Gingka, Kyoya, and I knocked to the ground while our Beys keep spinning.

**Back to the B-Pit**

Gingka, Kyoya, and I were getting check out since we were in a intense battle with each other. Until I heard the front open I forgot that Kouji and the others were coming to visit.

"Neko did you get your D-Tector back?" Kouji ask me about my D-Tector, "Also what happen to you?"

"At the same time when Data got her D-Tector back mine, Data's, and Kyoya's beys evolve." Gingka explains to them about our beys evolving.

"I don't know why but I have a bed feeling that there's a reason why our beys evolve." I said knowing something's going to happen, "Hold the phone did you get your D-Tectors back?" I ask Kouji and the others, "Huh I don't feel ever good." I said becoming dizzy.

Everything around starts to go black I last I heard was Kouji's, Gingka's, Takuya's, and Kouichi's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gingka's POV**

Data passed out from exhausting from battling. Elsewhere, while she was sleeping in her room by at the shop. Me and my friends are having some practice battles. I was battling against Kenta while Benkei battles against Kyoya.

"So Data's, Gingka's, and Kyoya's bey evolve?" Hikaru ask Madoka about our beys.

"Yeah plus some people name Kouji, Takuya, JP, Tommy, Kouichi, and Amy came to visit and saying something about getting something called D-Tectors back." Madoka explains to them, "Do you and Gingka know something about this?"

"Yes I wasn't there when she, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Amy, and Kouichi fought against an evil digimon named Lucemon." Father said explaining to Madoka and Hikaru "Gingka saw the whole thing from what he told me I was frighten that Data barely survive the battle."

Me and Kenta have a strong battle and I defeat Kenta with my special move _**Final Drive**_, while Kyoya beats Benkei.

"That's right for the first time I was scared for her safety because she's been though so much in her life." I said remembering that day against Lucemon, "Data almost died from that battle and on that day I promise myself that I'll protect her. Hang a minute I remember Dan told me and the others when they were on Neathia he and Data saw a bright light go into Data's bey!" I said remembering what Dan told me and the others.

"He's right." Data said walking into the stadium.

"Neko you shouldn't be up." father said concern about her health.

"Father's right Neko you should get some more rest." I said agreeing with father.

"Fine I'll go back." Data said walking back to the shop to rest some more.

"Did anyone saw anything that was out of the ordinary?" Father ask us.

"I saw a bright light the night before last." Benkei said remembering something falling out of the sky.

**Benkei then has a flashback to when they battle and he lost and he and Kyoya witnessed the Star Fragment fly pass them.** Madoka and Hikaru watch as they battle. Madoka states that she has found out via her computer that Fang Leone is able to have a mode-change by simply flipping the Metal Frame turning it into "Counter-Mode". The same is with Cosmic Pegasus, it enables a mode change by turning the PC Frame left. Madoka and Hikaru tell this to Kyoya while he battles. Kyoya tells them that he is tired of being examined. He storms off while Benkei follows him.

**Data's POV**

I was at the park walking around until I saw a boy in trouble. I run over to help I launch my bey at the teen.

"Hey kid are you aright!?" I ask the boy with glasses.

"Huh you're Data Hagane!" the boy said knowing my real name.

"Huh you have a star fragment?" the teen said to me about a start fragment.

I heard Gingka and the other running to help me and the boy with the glasses. The boy disappears like a cat.

"So you're a Legendary Blader also Mr. Gingka along with Ms. Data?" the boy ask Big Brother knowing Gingka and I.

"Huh?" Big Brother and I said at the same time confuse.

Before we could ask him anything he lost conscience. We took him back to the shop and a hour later he woke up.

"What's you name son?" father ask him for his name.

"Yuki Mizusawa sir." the boy name Yuki said telling us his name.

"That's a strong name Yuki." I said impress about his name.

"Please you have to help me to find the other Legendary Bladers so Nemesis can't be relieve!" Yuki said asking for our help.

"Yuki maybe you can explain to us about this Nemesis." Takuya said wanting to know more.

"Well you see…" Yuki said nervously.

"Takuya calm down and let him talk!" I said hitting him on the head, "Yuki how do you know about the star fragment?"

"What's a star fragment?" Kouji ask since he doesn't the legend.

"A star fragment is a star that is from space and fallen into the Earth hundreds of years ago." father explain to everything, "Only the people at Koma Village know about this."

"My grandfather told me about it." Yuki said telling us how he knows, "He told that a new star fragment will come crashing down on Earth awaking a new power."

"What a new power!?" I said surprise and shock, "Hang then how come I already have a star fragment?!"

"Legend has it that a special star fragment will choose one person to be its vessel." Yuki said telling us another legend, "It is also said that vessel will be Destiny then Light and Darkness will become one but Harmony will follow. Plus that chosen vessel will able to sense the Star Fragment in the beys it has chosen."

"So you track down the new star fragment after al these years?" I ask Yuki about him tracking it.

"Yes that is correct Ms. Data." Yuki said to us about the star fragment.

"Well it looks like we got another battle on our hands." Kouji said knowing it another battle.

"Why do you say that?" Yuki ask him.

"Because Data is the Warrior of Destiny while I'm the Warrior of Light, my older twin brother Kouichi is the Warrior of Darkness, and Amy is the Warrior of Harmony." Kouji said telling them about us being Legendary Warriors.

"So you're Kouji the Warrior of Light, Kouichi the Warrior of Darkness, Takuya the Warrior of Flame, Zoe the Warrior, Tommy the Warrior of Ice, JP the Warrior of Thunder, Amy the Warrior of Harmony. And Data the Warrior of Destiny." Yuki said knowing what element we are, "You eight are the Legendary Warriors that defeated Lucemon!"

"How do you know!?" Gingka ask surprise that he knows about the Legendary Warriors.

"Because my digimon partner; Lunamon told me about you guys." Yuki said showing us his D-3.

"You a DigiDestined!?" Gingka, Father, Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, JP, Tommy, Kouichi, Amy, and I shout at the same time.

"Yes I am." Yuki said telling the truth.

Soon Yuki explains to us about how he met Lunamon and telling us how he's been tracking the Star Fragment.

"The Star Fragment came to Earth but broke into millions of pieces scattering across the globe." Yuki told us about the star fragment, "There ten of them. And that means that Mr. Gingka and I are Legendary Bladers. While Ms. Data is the key to finding them."

"It looks like you and the others have another battle on our hand right Data!?" father said to me but didn't respond.

I've fallen asleep on the chair I was sitting reading a book on Greek legends.

**Ryo's POV**

"I looks like Data has already found something about Nemesis." I said reading the page she's on.

"Whoa she's fast at this is she?" Yuki said amaze about Data finding information so fast.

"That's right but for some reason she's been tired lately so I'm going to put her in bed." I said picking her up and putting her in bed.

"Data has had some medical training so she stay with you until you woke up." Gingka said telling us about one of Data's secrets.

"You guys can stay here for the night." Madoka said inviting Takuya and the others for the night.

"Thanks!" Takuya and the others said thankfully.

"Also we want to help you guys look for the other Legendary Bladers also." Takuya said wanting to help.

Once I put her to I close the door letting her get some rest since she had a long tiring day. But I was worry since its been a while since she last fought evil. But I know that Gingka and the others will look after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Data's POV**

I was starting to wake up I was in my room plus it's already morning. I got up walking downstairs seeing everyone awake and eating. I went to sit by Gingka starting to eat breakfast. Until I remember something that happen during my battle with Kyoya.

"I sense something inside our beys when they evolve." I said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Are you serious!?" Benkei shouts out surprise, "So you have powers or something!?"

"Yeah she does I already know about them along with Ryuga, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Dan, Amy, Bokomon, Neemon, her digimon partners; Dorumon, Darkmon, Lightmon, and BlackAgumon, and the rest of the DigiDestineds." Gingka said telling them about my powers.

"Dorumon, Darkmon, Lightmon?" Yuki said softly then shouts out, "I remember you your also one of the Original DigiDestineds and the child of Perseverance! Plus I saw you when you and other DigiDestineds from all over the world fought MaloMyotismon!"

"You were there too!?" I ask him abut the day we fought MaloMyotismon.

Yuki nods yes.

"It was amazing how you were able to defeat him again. After all you and the Original DigiDestineds did defeat him before while you were looking for the ninth child." Yuki said amaze since he was there when the other DigiDestined and I defeated MaloMyotismon.

**After Breakfast at the WBBA**

"Hey what's up Gingka!" the American boy said through webcam.

"Who are you talking to Masamune?" a voice said asks him.

"Impmon be quiet or they'll hear you!" Masamune said hiding the Impmon.

"Its okay I know them they helped me turn into a good digimon. The girl by Gingka is Lady Destiny." Impmon said telling him about me being Lady Destiny, "By the way it's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Impmon." I said happily since he finally found his partner.

"No way Lady Destiny!" the three other digimon in the other screen shout surprise.

"All four of you DigiDestineds?" I ask them if it's true.

They all nod yes to my question. Soon I begin typing away giving them video address to Izzy and the other Original DigiDestineds.

"Masamune could I see your Striker?" Gingka ask him to see his beyblade.

He shows us his beyblade to us.

"Ms. Data do you?" Yuki ask me if I sense a Star Fragment.

"No sorry." I said to Yuki but became dizzy.

"Neko!" Kouji shouts out catching me in time, "You okay!?"

"Yeah I think so." I said rubbing my head since it hurts then thought, _"What was that I just saw?"_

"Are you sure you're okay you never passed out like that if you used your powers." Takuya said worry about my health.

"Data you look tired is something bothering you?" Tommy asks me worry about me also, "Have you been getting some sleep?"

"I'm afraid she hasn't she's been having the nightmares every night every since you guys defeated Lucemon." Gingka said telling them about my sleeping problems.

"Every night?" JP asks frighten since I barely have nightmares.

**Gingka nods yes**

"That's it Kouichi, Amy, and I are taking you back to the shop!" Kouji said picking me up putting me on his back, "You need your sleep what do you think what Tai, Dan, Train, or Matt said if they found about this?"

"They would force me to get some sleep." I said half-sleep barely staying awake.

"I'll go with you in case the cat guy comes again." Yuki said walking with us, "If he finds out about Ms. Data's power and her power to sense Star Fragments he'll probably come after her."

"I'm going to call the others explaining to them what's happening." Big Brother said to us that he's going to make lots of phone.

"I want to help." I said softly wanting to help.

"Neko you can help by getting some sleep." Amy said to telling me that me getting sleep is helping.

"Ready Neko?" Kouji ask me if I'm ready to go.

But didn't respond because I was already asleep.

**Kouji's POV**

Data just fall asleep we all smile hoping she'll get some sleep.

"We better get going so we can get Neko to bed." Kouichi said opening the door for us.

We walk out I heard her thoughts since Data and I have a strong bond she said _Thank you_. I smile and begin walking back to the shop. Once we got back to the shop I got Data to her bedroom and Amy help Data to put her Pjs on. When she was done we saw Data's computer glow a DigiPort was opening. Kouichi, Amy, and I got our D-Tectors out ready to fight. But back down we saw Bokomon, Neemon, Deimon, Natiomon, Dorimon, Kinzokumon, KuroKoromon and another digimon.

"Hello!" Neemon about to shout out happy to see us.

"Shhh!" I said interpret telling him to be quiet.

They saw Data asleep getting the hint to be quiet.

"Sorry about that this is our first time in the Real World." Bokomon said quietly trying not to wake up Data.

"Come on let's Neko sleep she needs it." Amy said leading them out the door.

We lead them out the door I close the door behind me. Once we got down stairs we talk quietly until Gingka and the others came back.

"Hey…" Takuya said about to shout.

"Be quiet you don't want to wake up Neko do you?" Kouichi and I said covering Takuya's mouth.

"Sorry." he said finally whispering.

"Lunamon what are you doing!?" Yuki whispering so we wouldn't wake Data.

"I couldn't wait any longer so Dorumon open a DigiPort but ended up in Lady Destiny's room." Lunamon explain to them how they got there.

"Data is going to be happy that you four here." Gingka said knowing how happy Data is going to be, "We should get some rest. Each of us should stay with Data for an hour. I'll go first whose next. It's good to see you again Kinzokumon?"

"I can't I'll fall asleep so keep me out of it sorry." JP said wishing he can help.

"I'll go next." Takuya said being the second guard, "But KuroKoromon, Dorimon, Natiomon, and Deimon are going to stay with Data the whole time."

"I'll go after Takuya." Kouichi said going after Takuya.

"I'll go after Mr. Kouichi and Mr. Kouji could o it the rest of the night." Yuki suggest to us.

"I don't mind let's get to bed I have feeling that it's going to be a big day tomorrow." I said going up stairs to bed.

After a few hours I was sitting on a chair Data has in her room. I was about doze off until I saw that look on her face again. I got up trying to see what the matter is. She eyes shot open she sat up quickly shaking from the nightmare she had.

"The nightmare again?" I ask her seeing she's frightened from it.

"Yeah." she said bit shaky.

I lay her back down telling her that everything is going to okay and that I'm here. Soon she went back to sleep her fox ears and tail pops up. I rub her fox ears soon she starts to purr I sat down on the chair soon dozing off from her purring.

**The Next Day**

I woke up saw Data still asleep I got up out of the chair walking downstairs. Seeing everyone eating breakfast.

"I heard what you said to Neko last night when she has that nightmare." Gingka said to me, "Thanks I always wake up at that time since its when Data wakes up from her nightmares."

"Sure no problem." I said trying to hide my emotions.

"Huh is someone blushing?" Takuya said to me seeing my blush, "It looks like the Warrior of Light has a soft side for the Warrior of Destiny."

"Wh…What are you talking about!?" I ask shouting blushing deep red.

"You were the first to tell Neemon to be quiet." Bokomon agreeing with Takuya.

"Plus you were always close to her at every danger when we were in the DigiWorld." Tommy recalls every time Data was in danger and I was there to protect her.

"They have a point plus you have a crush on Data and Data has a crush on you." Zoe said to me knowing its true since I have a crush on Data.

"Come on how do you know that!?" I ask shouting trying to hide my blush.

"Its very obvious Kouji you have a crush on her." Kouichi said taking their side.

"Not you too Kouichi!" I said as my older twin brother takes their side.

Soon we were auguring I could feel a chill going down my spine.

"QUEIT!" Madoka shouts telling us to be quiet, "DO YOU WANT TO WAKE UP DATA!"

After she was done yelling she starts to calm down. The goes up stairs for something.

"One question whose going to wake up Data while I pack?" Madoka ask us about waking Data.

"I already learned my lesson from waking her up!" Gingka said frighten about waking Data, "Remember last week she hit me on my head while she was half asleep and it still hurts from her hit."

"I'll go wake her up." I said going to her room waking her up.

"Nice knowing you!" Takuya, Gingka, and Kouichi said together not going to help me.

When I got to her to room I shake her lightly. Thankfully she's waking up and not going to hit me.

"Morning Kou." Data said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Madoka said to get ready but you better eat some breakfast first." I said to her seeing she's almost awake.

"Okay." Data said fully awake now.

So we went downstairs so she can eat breakfast. Data went to the cabinet to get a bowl and a box on cereal that said gluten free. Once she was done Gingka explains to her what's going to happen. Ryo said that he explain to our parents that its for a summer education program.

"Neko how do you feel?" Gingka ask her if she was still tired.

"I feel great!" Data said cheerfully finally smiling.

"I guess all you need is a good night sleep." Kenta said glad that Data is okay.

"***gasp* **Star Fragment." Data said speechless.

"What are you sure!?" we all ask at the same time.

"I'm sure its a male at an island near Australia." Data said telling us where another Legendary Blader is located, "I'm done so I'm going to get packing now!"

Data runs up stairs so she can pack. Luckily we brought some things like toiletries, clothes, and our D-Tectors. We were at the harbor waiting for Madoka soon we saw her running with a suitcase.

"Madoka-san what took you so long!?" Data ask Madoka since she took so long.

"Sorry unlike you guys I like to be prepared." Madoka said pulling her suitcase, "This egg and strange device comes out of the computer.

"That's Ranamon's egg!" Data shouts knowing the egg anywhere, "I guess that dream I had a few days ago wasn't normal."

We all run until there were cats in our way and the cat guy from yesterday.

"I'm here to fight the chosen key to find the remaining Legendary Bladers." the cat guy said knowing its me.

"You just leave her be!" I said getting in front of Data protecting her.

"I'll fight you instead!" Gingka said taking Data's place in battle.

"Big Brother please let me battle him!" Data said she'll take him on.

"Are you sure Sis I mean you never battle without me before?" Gingka ask her since she never battles by herself.

**3...2...1...LET IT RIP!**

Data launches her bey to fight the cat-guy. But something doesn't seem right about that man how does know about Data.

"It's an honor to battle Midnight Fox." the cat-guy said knowing her secret.

While in the middle of battling Kyoya comes to join us but the cat-guy retreats. How does he even know about Data's secret? We got to a boat and the rider took us to an island where Data sensed the star fragment. Once we got to the island the boat rider left us since the next boat wouldn't be back until the day after tomorrow. We walk through the woods Madoka's suitcase got stuck. But Benkei helps her by carrying her suitcase but stop when we stop because a loud beeping coming from my D-3 we follow the signal until we came across a cave with four DigiEggs. One has the crest of Determination, the other the crest of Trust, next to it is the Legendary symbol of Earth, and lastly the Legendary symbol of Water.

"Kyoya try moving the DigiEgg of Determination, Kenta the DigiEgg of Trust, Benkei the DigiEgg of Earth, and Madoka you'll move the DigiEgg of Water." Data said to them knowing what's going to happen.

So Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, and Madoka picks up the DigiEgg three digimon come out from under the DigiEggs while Madoka's egg hatch when she moved."

**Elecmon a rookie level mammal type his **_**Sparkling Thunder **_**can pack quite a punch!**

**Terriermon on a rookie level animal type digimon be careful for his **_**Bunny Blast **_**can spit out shots of superheated air.**

**Rockmon is the rookie level of Grumblemon; the Legendary Warrior of Earth. His **_**Iwa (Rock) Hitter **_**can pack a punch.**

**Aquamon the rookie level of Ranamon; the Legendary Warrior of Water. Watch out for her **_**Water Whip **_**will send you to next week! **

"Wow I'm a DigiDestined just like Data!" Kenta said looking at his blue-gray D-3.

"So what's the big deal if I'm a DigiDestined!" Kyoya said not knowing what's going to happen.

Data walks to me hitting him on the head with a karate chop.

"A very big deal!" Data said losing her temper, "Just the others all of us hold a role for this. Madoka, Benkei, and Gingka are partners with the Legendary Warriors of Water, Earth, and Metal. You're partner with Elecmon while Kenta is partner with a Terriermon. So get over it and face the facts!"

"Was she always like this when she fought Lucemon and other evil digimon?" Benkei said becoming afraid of Data's strength.

"Yep." we all said together.

We heard a roar and saw a digimon on a rampage.

**Execute; Spirit Evolution ( Spirit Evolution sequence) Kazemon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kumamon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Beetlemon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Lowemon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Sakuyamon!**

**Execute; Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution sequence) Aldamon!**

**Execute; Fusion Evolution (Spirit Fusion Evolution sequence) BeoWolfmon!**

**Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kuzuhamon! **

**Elecmon Digivole to…Leomon!**

**Terriermon Digivole to…Gargomon!**

**Rockmon Digivole to…Grumblemon!**

**Aquamon Digivole to…Ranamon!**

**Dorimon Digivole to…Dorumon! Dorumon Digivole to…Dorugamon!**

**Deimon Digivole to…Lightmon! Lightmon Digimon to…Okamimon!**

**Natiomon Digivole to…Darkmon! Darkmon Digivole to…Raionmon!**

**Okamimon!…Raionmon!…DNA Digivole to YingYangmon!**

"Let's try talking to it first if it won 't talk then we stun it and send it back to the DigiWorld." Data said suggesting the idea, "Young digimon what is wrong?"

_**Blue Flare Breath!**_

"Neko!" I shout running to her getting her to cover.

I carry her to a tree away from the battle. But there's one thing that they don't know Data and I are dating in secret. Plus I know how Takuya, Tai, Matt, Gingka, Train, and Dan are going to react if they find out about this. She changes back but the digimon flies away. Luckily she wasn't hurt too badly.

"Neko you're alright?" I ask her worry about the hit she took.

"Yeah I'm fine." Data said getting up slowly, "Dan?"

"Neko what is it?" I ask since she has that look on her face.

"Dan I think he's in danger." Data said since she and Dan can sense each other.

"Data are you here?" Dan said looking for Data.

"Dan what are doing here?" Data ask her twin brother.

"Ryo called me plus Mokuzaimon is here with me." Dan explains to us why we're here.

"Dan did you find them?" another boy said to Dan.

"Marucho, Shun you too?" Data said knowing them also.

"Yeah Dan explain to us about what's going on." Marucho said to us.

We walk until we found the village but they close all their windows and doors when they saw Gingka's bey. Its almost like they're afraid of beyblade. We had to run because they were throwing trash at us. We made it a cliff near the sea away from the villagers. We saw a girl with a beyblade. Madoka fixes the girl's bey soon it was able to hit the can. She told us her name is Sarah. Soon our stomach begin to growl all expect Data since she doesn't get hungry much

"Come on I'll get some food for you." Sarah said wanting to help me.

We follow her until we got to her farm and hid in the hay. I notice something weird about Data and saw Takuya and Gingka keeping an eye on her.

"Who's there?" a man said coming in.

"Hello." we all said expect Data.

Sala's father invited us to his home and offer us some food.

"Sir is there a reason why everyone is afraid of Beyblade?" Data ask seeing the fear in their eyes.

"Yes someone came here a few days ago and went up that mountain." Sarah's father explain to us, "Also a light fell from the sky and we all heard a cried from the top of the mountain. By the way you can stop being stuff animals now."

All the digimon let out a breath.

"Hang on Ryuga told me something when he went back to the Real World." Data said remembering something, "He said that he was going a training journey."

"So that means that Ryuga could be here on that mountain." Madoka said finding that the only reason.

After we all talk we went to bed.

**Data's POV**

**The Next Day**

We got up early to train I was ask to train with Gingka, Yuki, and Kyoya.

**1...2...3...LET IT RIP!**

Our beys move faster I wait until I make my move.

_**Special Move! Foxfire; FoxWheel!**_

Soon Foxfire was wrap around light blue flames. Sending Gingka's, Yuki's, and Kyoya's bey into a sleep out.

"Whoa I never knew that Data could be that strong!" Kouji said surprise by my bey skills.

"Data I think you went a bit overhead." Gingka said seeing the damage the Foxfire made.

"Opps sorry about that." I said laughing and smiling nervously.

"Remind me to limit her training." Gingka said since I'm on a higher level.

"Gingka it looks like she has it under control now." Takuya said knowing about my powers.

After a long day of training we back to Sarah's house to eat but I sense something on that mountain. I run out the back door running to the mountain. Soon everyone follows me to the mountain.

"Neko what is it!?" Kouji ask me why I'm running to the mountain.

I didn't respond once we made we saw someone that we thought we never see again.

"Ryuga!?" We all shout shock.

"Well if it isn't Gingka, Dan, and the other Legendary Warriors." Ryuga said calmly to us.

"It's that digimon!?" I said remembering that digimon anywhere.

"Ryuga's a DigiDestined?" Dan said shock about seeing that digimon.

Kyoya and Gingka battle Ryuga but lost.

**3...2...1...LET IT RIP!**

Yuki and I lunch our beys at Ryuga's L-Dragon.

"Ryuga's a Legendary Blader." I said sensing the Star Fragment inside his bey.

"Ms. Data are you sure!?" Yuki ask me if I'm correct.

"Yes I'm sure because Ryuga's bey is different." I said seeing a blue energy around L-Drago, "Plus I'm seeing blue energy around his bey."

"Anubius!" Yuki shouts as Anubius speed increases.

"You too Foxfire!" I shout along with Foxfire's speed increase.

Ryuga's bey to Yuki but I sense another Star Fragment coming from Yuki's bey. Soon the Star Fragment inside Yuki's bey awakens and changes.

"Foxfire Defense Mode!" I shout as my bey changes modes.

"Data finally did it!" Gingka said seeing my bey change modes.

"Foxfire's performance tip changed making it a Defense type now." Madoka said explaining about my bey changing modes.

_**Special Move! Foxfire; Fire Spiral!**_

"Data was able to make her own special move in Defense mode." Benkei said seeing my new special move.

"It seems like Data understands her bey like mine." Ryuga said making everyone confuse expect me.

"So you controlled L-Drago?" I ask him knowing what he's saying.

"Yep but you have more bey spirit than anyone here." Ryuga said seeing my bey spirit.

"Huh is that why Neko barely bey battles?" Kouji ask Gingka and Takuya about me been limited on beyblade.

"Sometimes Data's bey spirit get so strong that she sometimes passed out using so much energy." Gingka said telling them about my bey problem.

My vision becomes blurry from using so much energy. My balance was becoming wobbling.

"Ms. Data are you alright?" Yuki ask me since I'm breathing hard.

"It seems you're using too much energy." Ryuga said making a wicked smiling, "Also you mean L-Drago Destructor."

"Foxfire please one more attack." I said begging for a bit more strength.

Soon it changes to Mirage Mode creating a new attack.

_**Special Move! Foxfire; Flame Wave!**_

Foxfire releases waves of flame at Ryuga. But he releases his special move at our beys sending them into a sleep out. Pushing us to the others Dan caught me in time.

"Neko speak to me!" Dan said trying to see if I'm alright.

"Dan." I said after I passed out.

**Takuya's POV**

"Neko can you hear me?" I ask getting worry about her.

"Yuki are you okay!?" Madoka ask checking on Yuki.

"I'm fine but Ms. Data what happen to her?" Yuki said asking about what to Data.

"Yeah how did she make two special move in two different modes?" Zoe ask them since they play Beyblade.

"Because Data can already control her bey." Ryuga said as his digimon is by his side.

Ryuga leaves as we go back to the village. Data was being carry by Dan since she's still out. When we got back Dan went to go put Data in bed so she can get some rest.

"Data used a lot of her bey spirit than usual." I said knowing what's going on.

"Care to fill us in." JP said not knowing about Data's bey spirit.

"Data's bey spirit is more powerful than ours." Gingka said taking my place, "If she uses a lot of her bey spirit she gets weak. That's why I limit on her bey battles and training. Data and Foxfire have a very strong bond. Since Foxfire is a fox and Data is a fox."

"So you limit her on Beyblade to protect her." Benkei said finally getting it, "Hang on did you say she's a fox!?"

"Data isn't really my sister she's adopted. her real father is Hermes. Dan is Data's older twin." Gingka said explaining to them, "Data is part Weapon, Wielder, Cyclonia, Yokai, Animaoid, and human."

"Data also has a pint of vampire from Seri." Dan explaining that one detail.

"What's an Animaoid?" Kenta ask us since we know about Data and her past life.

"Animaoids are a proud and noble race that was born in the DigiWorld." Terriermon said explaining to them about Animaoids, "They all killed expect some survive."

"So Data is a recantation of one of them." I said to them about Data's past life.

"Wow Ms. Data is really a special is she?" Yuki said amaze about Data's past life, "Of course she's been a DigiDestined since she was seven."

After a long talk we all went to bed.

**Dan's POV**

**The Next Day**

We were all training with our digimon partner expect Shun, Marucho, and Data. Data was still out cold from last night.

"How about we take a break?" Gingka suggest the idea.

We agree to take a break still worry about Data.

"I wonder if Data is awake yet." I ask myself.

"Why don't you ask me yourself then." Data said cheerfully behind me.

"Hey sis how do you feel?" Gingka ask Data since she just woke up.

"I feel a lot better!" Data said smiling but Kouji knew it was a lie.

"Well I guess if your feeling better than how about battling me!" Anubis said walking towards us.

We got in front of Data but I saw Anubis holding something in his hand.

"Where did you get that!?" Data snap as her eyes change.

"Well I look through your secret files and saw that your body reacts to an energy call Mew Aqua." Anubis said holding up the small bottle with Mew Aqua in it, "Strange your body isn't reacting to it as I thought. Maybe I'll find another of your weakness."

"You can't there is now secret files about me because it isn't allow. So we create fakes one to confuse our enemies." Data said smiling.

"Fine than take it!" Anubis said throwing the bottle of Mew Aqua at Data.

Data catches it with her fast reflexes. I was about to punch Anubis but he disappear into a portal. So we went back to Sarah's house and Data explain to us about what Mew Aqua is.

"So Mew Aqua can heal and bring things back to life?" Kouji ask looking at the bottle of Mew Aqua.

"Yes but only this Mew Aqua was force out." Data said telling us more about Mew Aqua, "But Mew Aqua isn't a toy it is very dangerous."

"Why is that?" KoruKoromon ask why Mew Aqua is dangerous.

"Mew Aqua is dangerous because it can also take away life." Amy explain since she's a mew also, "I saw Data get hit by Mew Aqua and she has the scar to prove it."

"Yes I have it on my leg. I never show my scars to anyone." Data said as she rubs her left arm since she has scars all over her body, "I'll have to figure out where this Mew Aqua came from so is can return it."

"I don't think you won't have to look for." Sarah's father said speaking out.

"Come with me but stay hidden." Sarah's father said as we follow him.

We follow him until we saw a huge tree that is dying. Well I guess now we know about where the Mew Aqua.

"The Crimson Tree is dying." one of the villagers said.

"There's a legend about this tree. A long time ago a girl came to this village and saw the island dying. So she gave up her life to bring this island back to life. It is said that she was cover in a crimson light when she saved this island. But this tree is where she brought life back to this island. So we name this tree the Crimson Tree." Sarah said telling us about the legend here.

We all went back and went to bed after a long day.

**Data's POV**

I pretend to sleep and jump out of the window so I return the Mew Aqua to the tree.

**Mew Mew Blackberry Metamorphosis! **

I transform into my mew form and summon my Holly Cane but it change into the same weapon Ichigo used once. The Mew Aqua from inside the bottle came out and went inside the wand. No body doesn't know that I'm really Mew Blackberry not her

**Ribbon Aqua Drops!**

When bubbles form from the wand the tree began to heal. What I didn't know that Gingka and the others were watching. Once the tree was heal I float back down to my feet and de-transform.

"So that's why you were pretending to be asleep." Amy said walking out of the bushes.

"Crap!" I said now that my secret is out.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Kouji said walking out of his hiding place.

"Alright I have this power to return Mew Aqua to where it belongs with this wand." I said telling them about my other power, "I have to do it if I'm in my mew form."

After I explain to them we went back to Sarah's house and went to sleep. This time I wasn't pretending. When it was morning I heard a huge explosive, But didn't see the others. I heard something calling for help. I transform into my Animaoid form and running to the where the screaming and coughing was coming from.

**Kenta's POV**

Sarah and I were trap and start to cough and having trouble breathing. Until I saw a huge black fox with light blue flames coming our way.

"Kenta, Sarah get on now!" the fox said wanting to help us.

So I got with Sarah and the fox was getting ready to run.

"Hold on tight you two I'm don't do slow. At least not this time." Fox warn us looking at the flames, "Lucky screech when you see danger."

The owl with the crown flies and the Fox starts to run at fast speed. Soon we were out of the forest and saw Sarah's dad running looking for Sarah. The fox stops and Sarah gets off and starts to run again.

"Now we find Gingka and the others!" the fox said knowing Gingka.

"Its Kenta and Terriermon but who are they riding on?" Madoka ask seeing us.

"Data!" Gingka said knowing its Data.

"Hang on that's Data!" Benkei said seeing us run to them.

"Kenta when I say jump you jump!" Data said to me about jumping from her.

"Why is that?" I ask about the jumping.

"Because when I run fast I can't stop." Data said telling me that one problem, "Jump now!"

I jump with Kouichi catching me and Data hitting some logs as her head pops out.

"You really need to work on stopping when running really fast." Kouji said petting Data on the head.

"I know I should practice when all of this is over." Data said as she change back.

Yuki, Gingka, Kyoya, and I lunch our beys at the side of the volcano and the lava came out on the other side not coming to the village.

"Data can I ask you a question?" Zoe ask Data wanting to know something.

"Sure what is it?" Data ask wondering what the question the is.

"Are you and Kouji dating?" she ask Data

Data blush turn to deep red saying "W…Why do you said that!?"

"Because you and Kouji are always together when we visit each other." Zoe said remembering all the times they visit her.

"Yes we are dating but please don't tell Tai, Matt, Dan, Train, Gingka, or Takuya." Data said begging since they're overprotective about her and who she's dating.

"Okay but I have to tell the girls." Zoe said as we walk to the others.

"What took you two so long?" Takuya ask since they were gone for a long time.

"Just having a small girl talk." Zoe said covering for Data.

We walk on the boat and I was about to tell them something.

"Your leaving!?" Gingka ask surprise about the news.

"I think I know why you're leaving." Data said finally getting it, "You want to help us by what you can do right? Plus you want to get stronger."

"Yeah how did you know?" I ask surprise about how Data figure it out so quickly.

"You see when I was traveling with Train and the others to Kraken Island. Train left us for a head start. Back than I didn't remember that I used to be Midnight Fox." Data said telling us about her Sweeper life, "When we met up with him Train seem different somehow like something was lifted off his shoulders."

"Wow so you had a difficult life way more than me." Kyoya said remembering his life until now.

"Yep some of my scars I have are from other adventures I went on before I met any of you." Data said rubbing her left arm again.

"I got an email from Dashan he said that someone as been attacking students kicked out for Beylin Temple." Madoka said reading the email.

"So our next stop is China?" Takuya ask waiting for our adventure to start.

I got on the boat waving goodbye for now.

**First Person POV**

We all wave goodbye to Kenta as he goes on his own adventure with Terriermon. Now we continue our adventure to find the remaining Legendary Bladers.


End file.
